Testing The Limits
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Frank comes up with a new expirment.....testing the limits of human emotions, plz, if you already have, reveiw again, i redid parts of it!
1. Prelude

A/N I rewrote chapter 6, the rest of it is the exact same. Eagles lost, their not in the superbowl, I'm happy, enjoy this fic (again, in some cases!)

  
I looked at the two of them, venom running through my veins. I wasn't just angry, I was enraged. I knew why I hated them. I was jealous, pure and simple. They were below me, my slaves, but yet I was jealous of them. All because they had the one thing I doubted I would ever have. Love. Love, the core of all emotions. Love the only thing missing from my perfect existence.  
  
They had tried so often, so hard to hide there relationship from me, afraid that I would punish them. I would if I ever caught them too. But I never did manage to catch them. But I could tell that they were more than siblings when I watched the way they looked at each other. It was then that a new plan came to mind.  
  
As I watched them steeling secret glances, eyeing each other intently, the perfect way to get revenge on them came to mind. And not only was it a plan for revenge, but it would also make a nice experiment. Test the extremes of human emotions. See how much it would take to make someone snap.  
  
It was dangerous though, especially using the two of them. He was already ready to snap, and she, she was to do as her brother said. That's the way she always was. Independent in her own way, she was usually subservient to both me and him. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized how much it would be worth it for me.  
  
Not only would it teach me something about what makes someone tick, what pain and jealousy could do to someone. How warped and contorted I could make them. I ran a hand through my tangle of curls and grinned. Yes, this would defiantly be worth it.


	2. A Brother's Vow

I laid curled up in his protective arms. I buried my head against his smooth chest. I could feel the smooth outline of what wasn't fat, but what wasn't muscle either. The only place that he really had muscle was his arms, from all the lifting that he did. And those arms laid wrapping my body in a tight, protective embrace. He'd always been protective of me. He hated to see me sad, or hurt. The small alarm clock rang, arousing him from his slumber. "Good morning." He said, looking at me. He'd always been a morning person. He could get up before the crack of dawn with ease.  
  
"Since when is a morning ever good?" I mumbled into him, reluctantly extracting myself from his grip. He smiled at me, and sat up. He looked down at me from his perch on top of his hand. With his free hand he brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. I sat up, and reluctantly walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on to cold, and stepped into the arctic spray. I felt my body react to the cold, even colder than the stone room. I quickly showered, before changing into one of the many, similar maids outfits, giving the bathroom up to my brother.  
  
He emerged a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist. You could clearly see the white scars that criss-crossed his back. His long blonde hair lay plastered against his wet neck. He quickly pulled out a pair of black pants and a matching shirt, and dressed, before donning the torn and tattered tailcoat that he insisted on always wearing. He'd wear that thing till it completely unraveled. There was something about it, and no one knew what, that he was stubbornly proud of. I think it had something to do with the fact that he had bought it himself, one of the few things he could call his own.  
  
That tailcoat and me. I was his, and his alone. I had always been his, and would always be his. I don't know what I could do without him. If we were ever taken away from each other, I'd be completely heartbroken. I wouldn't be able to go on without him. I don't quite know where we fell in love, but it was early on in our lives. We had basically been the only things that each other had. With virtually no family, just a father who all but disowned us, we were pretty much completely on our own.  
  
And we learned to fend for ourselves quite well. He always had protected me, and he had sworn he would for the rest of time. I knew he'd keep that promise. He already had numerous times. Every time Frank had gone to lash out at me, Riff was right there, making Frank think twice. Every time I got hurt, he was there to comfort me, and erase the pain almost immediately. And he'd let nothing stop him from protecting me, no matter what the cost.


	3. His Task

I trudged down the castle paths, toward the lab wondering what he wanted me to next. I walked into the lab, and found him with a diabolical grin on his face. I knew that grin. The grin that he got whenever he had a PARTICULARLY displeasing task for me. I looked him in the eye, wanting him to just tell me what I was needed for. But he wouldn't. He just stood there grinning, ready to burst if he didn't say or do something. "Ah, Riff Raff." He said, finally speaking. I walked around to the side of him, rather much like a dog, waiting to strike.  
  
"Yes master?" I questioned him.  
  
"I have something else to require your, assistance." It was going to be more than assistance. I'd probably have to everything for him. I always did.  
  
"With what master?" I knew with what.  
  
"My newest experiment of course." He said with an overt air of pride. "I've decided to test the limits of the human body." I could see where he was going with this. I was going to have to travel into the town again. "Go find me a suitable specimen Riff Raff." I was already halfway out the door at this point. I walked down the beat up gravel drive, to the small truck that was parked there.  
  
It was one of the most horrid looking things out there. It was a real bargain when we bought it though, and I quickly saw why. But it sufficed for the occasional trips back and forth into the small town. I removed my tailcoat, and left it on the other seat when I got out. Other wise, I fit right in. Well almost. Everyone in the town seemed so perfect.  
  
I certainly had my fair share of "specimens" to pick from. I looked around the town, trying to find the perfect person. It didn't take long to find him. he was a typical high school student, the epitome of middle class America. He had the lanky build of a foot ball player, and the good looks that almost everyone in the town seemed to posess. Frank would be extremely happy with him. It almost made me want to pass him up.  
  
I quickly approached the young man, who was walking nonchalantly down the street. "Excuse me, sir, could you give me a hand?" I asked, him, giving him my best panicked look.  
  
"Sure dude, what do you need help with?"  
  
"My car broke down right outside of town, you look like the type that could help me." He grinned.  
  
"Sure dude, lead the way." I smiled to myself. This was one of the easiest trips yet. I led him back to the small beat up Ford. He whistled slightly when he saw the car. "I'm not surprised that this thing stalled out on ya. It's a wreck." He said, popping the hood. As soon as he was bent over the engine, I reared back, and whacked the back of his head as hard as I could. He instantly slumped over, and I caught him before his face could hit the still warm engine.  
  
As I began the trip back to the castle, I couldn't help but wonder what the Master had in mind. I looked over at the silent passenger, and finally, reached the castle. I parked the car, and lugged the body out. I brought him up to the lab, and left him in front of Frank. "wonderful Riff Raff. Excellent work." He said, and I retreated back to my room.


	4. Going as Planned

Everything was going just as I had planned. The "specimen" that Riff had gotten me would be perfect for the job. I may not have liked Riff Raff in general, but I had to admit, he was good for anything to do with experiments. He was a natural born scientist, and that would be another thing I had to watch for. He questioned everything.  
  
But I knew how to play on the basic two human emotions. Jealousy and betrayal. And the man that lay unconscious at my feet would be the perfect way of getting my point across. I slapped his face a few times to get him to wake up, and he did. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around. When he saw me he did a double take. "Who the hell are you? What are you?"  
  
"I am Dr. Frank Furter, and you are the newest guest to my castle."  
  
"Guest?" He asked me. "I thought a guest was supposed to have come on free will" ooh, he was feisty too. All the better.  
  
"I'm treating you with hospitality, that makes you a guest." He just stared at me.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You're going to help me out."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I can." He glared at me.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have my ways." I said, staring at him. He was starting to buckle already. How easy this would be. How very easy.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're stuck here anyway, you might as well make the most of your time." That got his attention.  
  
"Where am I? How far away from Denton am I?"  
  
"Not to far, but no one's going to know where to look for you." A look of fright entered his eyes. He looked at me, with a scared look.  
  
"So I'm like trapped?" He asked, backing up slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. But yes, you are stuck here for a while." It was then that it was obvious he was broken. He was ready for me to do as I pleased. This was my best plan yet. And all was going as planned.


	5. The First Straw

There was something different about him when I next saw him He'd lost his hardened edge almost. He was so lost in thought. I couldn't tell what he was planning. He also was keeping his new "Spcecemin" as a guest. I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. And what ever it was, how much work would he have to do on it? I hated it when Frank came up with a new plan. Cause it was always Riff that wound up having to do all the work.  
  
And it was always Riff that got the brunt of Franks anger and frustration. I could count the days on one hand that Riff didn't have any new cuts or bruises to treat. And now, Frank was working Riff all sorts of hours. You could see the physical drain that this was having on him too. He was forming bags under his eyes that Kate Spade would be jealous of. And neither of us had any clue what he was doing.  
  
All Riff would say was that Frank had him doing more fetching and errand running than anything. And Frank would have Riff take notes as he sent his new specimen through obstacle course after obstacle course. And it always seemed, that by the end of the day, Riff might have been running the same course. I hadn't thought that Riff could get any thinner than he was, but in a week, he dropped almost 10 pounds. It wasn't exactly noticible at first, but as the days wore on, he was reduced to next to nothing. Even I didn't notice it until he'd been changing one day, and you could clearly see his ribs protruding.  
  
Frank kept him working straight through meals, that was the cause of it. And whenever Riff got the chance to eat, he didn't have enough to be a sustaining meal. I always tried to wait to eat until he was done, and wait to sleep, but it was difficult, especially the way that Frank was working him. Well, after I saw just how thin and tired he'd gotten, my mind was made up. I snuck up to Franks laboratory after everyone was asleep. I stole the small vial of sleeping pills that he kept up there, before sneaking back downstairs.  
  
The next night, as soon as Frank let Riff away from work, I met him in the kitchen with a glass of drugged wine and a small plate of food with the sleeping pills also crushed into it. He gulped down the wine, and picked scarcely at the food, before it was obvious that the drugs had kicked in. He looked at me glaringly. "What did you do?" he asked me, before passing out. I picked him up, completely shocked at how light he'd become. I brought him back to our room, and tucked him. He looked so calm, so peaceful. I fell asleep myself.  
  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of Frank's bellowing. I scurried out of the bed and into the lift. When I got up to the lab, Frank had a demonic grin on his face. His specimen was there too, looking at me intently. "My my my, Magenta, where is your brother?" Frank questioned, that familiar evil tint to his voice.  
  
"Asleep mastah." I said, and you could almost hear the venom dripping off of my voice with that last word.  
  
"Asleep?" he said. "ASLEEP?!"  
  
"You have been overworking him"  
  
"Who are you to tell me that I am overworking him?" He said. I saw the gloved hand a split second before it connected with my face.


	6. Tear Stained Cheeks

A/N I rewrote this a bit, this was the original idea, why Riff and Magenta were "Broken" but I was a little too hesistant when I first wrote this, to actually put this chapter in, so it WAS a tamed down version of it. Well, this is how it's supposed to be! 

  
He sat up in a split second, and almost lept straight out of the bed. The corners of his mind were still fuzzy from his drug-induced sleep. He couldn't remember why he suddenly sprung up, but then, it hit him. Or rather, hit her. He raced out of the bedroom, and straight up the stairs. He quickly found Frank grinning evilly as he slapped Magenta hard again. His new "Specimen" was holding Magenta's arms behind her. Riff went to leap at Frank, then held himself back, almost snarling.  
  
"Ah, Riff Raff, how grand of you to join us." Magenta looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Relese her." He said to his specimen, and the man did. Magenta took a fearful step towards Riff, but Frank slapping her again stopped her. That was it. Riff roared and lunged at Frank, only to be held back by the large, muscular man that was Frank's new plaything. Frank laughed at Riff's feeble attempts to break free. It was then that Magenta realized exactly what Frank had been doing. He'd been softening Riff up, so that he wouldn't be able to fight.  
  
Riff struggled feebly against the strong man's death grip. Frank grinned a sadistic grin, a slapped Magenta once again. And again. And again. Each time the gloved hand struck flesh, it seemed that a little piece of him was falling away. And being replaced with hatred. Frank kept that sadistic grin on his face as he watched Riff Raff struggling, his frail form trying to get away, to protect his sister, his lover, Frank grew more and more happier.  
  
Then Frank went in for what would be the kill. As Magenta stood there, stunned from the fierce beating that she'd just gotten, he leaned in, and kissed her fiercely. She tried to back up, but Frank pulled her close. Despite his weak looks, Frank was surprisingly strong. He forcibly reached down to the first few buttons of her dress, and ripped them open. He felt her soft breasts, and she couldn't help but shiver slightly beneath his touch. It wasn't the same as Riff, not at all, but as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but feel something. 

He stripped the rest of her clothing from her, and backed her up against the wall. He sneaked a glance at Riff, and found the scrawny man struggling feebly against the forcing grip. She stood there, shaking in fear from what was imminent. He stripped off his pants and roughly moved in close to her. He could hear her brother's screaming at him, calling him every name that he could think of, but it didn't do anything but anger Frank more. 

With one deft motion, complete with a cry from Magenta, he began violating her, raping her with a gusto that he hardly ever showed with willing sex. And he used all the skill that he possessed to turn her into a quivering mass, as much as she tried to fight it. She tried to forget about it, and tried to imagine that it was Riff, rather than this cruel harsh man. But she couldn't. one look across from her, and she saw him, sobbing, collapsed against the muscleman's arms. She gave him a pleading look, one that begged for forgiveness right before Frank sent her over the edge. And he replied with a sob, as he finally collapsed, and slunk down to the floor.


	7. Revenge Is Sweet

A/N if you reviewed this, could you be ever so kind and do it again? I took it down, before I realized that I lost all my reviews..i'm a little dumb…thankies!!!

I looked out of the corner of my eye at the now broken man. He had almost collapsed. There were tears running down the hardened face. He looked pitiful really. The usually emotionless face was pale, and almost horror stricken. While most people would be feeling sorry for the man, so obviously in an emotional agony, I felt happy. I went after his sister with even more gusto, and grinned as he crumpled. That was it. It was almost as if he had died.  
  
I let up on Magenta, and laughed sadistically. Not only had I broken him, but her as well. Oh yes, this had been worth it. I knew Riff wouldn't try anything else. Wouldn't rebel. He'd be to weak. A feeling of pure ecstasy filled me. Better than the best drug, better than sex, better than anything. Oh yes, Revenge was sweet.


End file.
